Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly to a muzzle suitable for holding nail clamps.
Related Prior Art
Nail guns are commonly used in the current industry and generally categorized into pneumatic nail gun and electric nail gun based on the type of power used to drive the nail guns. A nail gun essentially includes a nail gun body and a magazine which is used to store nails. At one end of the magazine is disposed a muzzle which is suitable for holding nail clamps. The nail gun has a piston rod inserted into the head portion of the magazine to hit the nail loaded in the muzzle.
Another type of nail clamp commercially available on the market is used to fix cylindrical objects, such as wires, cables or pipes. The user has to manually hammer the nail clamps one by one into the surface, which is very troublesome and inconvenient. We need a muzzle which is suitable for holding nail clamps, so that the nail clamps can be fired with nail guns to improve work efficiency.
Therefore, a nail gun and a muzzle thereof which are suitable for holding nail clamps have been developed. The muzzle has a nail feeding hole coupled to the magazine, nail clamps are fed from the magazine into a nail hitting groove of the muzzle via the nail feeding hole, and then wait to be hit by a piston. However, the width of the nail hitting groove of the muzzle is usually not adjustable, and the muzzle is only capable of holding specific sized nail clamps. When the nail clamps are shorter than the width of the nail hitting groove, they cannot be held firmly in the muzzle, which might adversely affect the firing performance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.